Juliet's Sacrifice
by Himawari kiku
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Juliet merelakan cintanya untuk membuat sang Cinderella bahagia ? baca kisahnya , ONESHOT , Disclaimer dan warning di dalam


Juliet's Sacrifice

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Juliet merelakan cintanya untuk membuat sang Cinderella bahagia ? baca kisahnya

Genre / Character / Rated : Romance , Hurt Comfort /Rin .K , Len .K , Miku.H , Kaito.S / T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation !

Warning : Gaje, OOC , Typo , Abal

_**Kalian pasti mengerti cerita Juliet bukan ? **_

_**Ya , kisah cintanya berakhir dengan tragis **_

_**Tetapi Bagaimana jika kalian mendengar cerita Cinderella ? **_

_**Pasti kalian berpikir 'ah kisah cintanya berbeda sangat dengan Juliet '**_

_**Ya , seperti itu lah **_

" Kaito , aku sangat mencintaimu … " lirih Rin sembari menangis di kebun belakang sekolah

Hei ,

Apakah Romeo kita adalah Kaito ?

Kau salah , Kaito adalah sang Pangeran

_**Aneh bukan ? **_

_**Seorang Juliet mencintai pangeran ?**_

_**Tetapi itulah takdir **_

_**Tak bisa dihindari **_

_**Takdir yang memaksa seorang Juliet mencintai pangeran **_

" Aku harus berbuat apa ? "Lirih Rin

Tiba tiba ada pesan Masuk dari Kaito …

Pesan itu berisi : ' Rin , terimakasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku untuk mendekatkanku pada Miku '

_**Tetapi bagaimana jika ternyata sang Juliet merelakan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan Cinderella ? **_

' _**ah tidak mungkin , kan sihir ibu peri yang membuat Cinderella bahagia ' pikir kalian bukan ? **_

_**Ya mungkin itu tercermin dalam diri Rin Kagamine , sang Juliet kita **_

_**Yah Julietlah yang membuat sang pangeran , Kaito Shion yang ia cintai , hidup bahagia dengan Cinderella , Miku Hatsune . **_

" kau siapa , mengapa kau menangis ?" tany Len yang mengejutkan Rin

"A..aku R..Rin" jawab Rin

"Kau jangan menangis lagi ya, aku Len"

"ya.. Len"

Dan Juliet pun jatuh cinta pada Romeo

_**Sang Julietpun bertemu dengan seorang Romeo , Len Kagamine . **_

_**Juliet jatuh cinta pada Romeo **_

"Rin" panggil Len

"Ya , len" jawab Len

"apakah kau mengenal Hatsune Miku ?"

"ya kenapa ?" Tanya RIn

"Hmm, Aku mencintainya bisa kau bantu aku"

" kau seharusnya tidak memberitahunya padaku ! aku kenal kau belum sampai 10 menit ! dan Ingat Miku sudah memiliki Kaito" Jawab Rin marah sambil meninggalkan Len

_**Tetapi anehnya Romeo malah mencintai Cinderella**_

_**Juliet tidak tahu harus berbuat apa **_

_**Ia sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya**_

_**Tetapi mengapa sang Romeo malah mencintai Cinderella**_

_**Takdirkah yang membuat Juliet harus seperti ini ? **_

_**Mungkin kalian berpikir Ya **_

_**Jika ya berarti takdir begitu kejam **_

Disuatu pusat perbelanjaan

"Kaito-kun , aku ingin membeli ini , boleh tidak ?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito

"Ya , tentu saja Miku-chan, aku akan membayarkannya untukmu" Jawab Kaito

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah memerah

_**Tetapi kalau takdir memang kejam , kenapa Cinderella hidup bahagia bersama pangeran ? **_

_**Bukankah itu merupakan sebuah takdir ? **_

_**Saat Juliet putus asa … **_

_**Ia memilih untuk memutus tali kehidupan-nya**_

_**Ia akan bunuh Diri…**_

" Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Romeo " ucap Rin kagamine sambil membawa pisau tajam dan berjalan ke rumah Len

Saat di rumah len

"Len Selamat tinggal , aku akan selalu mengenangmu Romeo dan aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku Romeo"

Ucap Rin sambil menusukkan pisau ke jantungnya

" dan aku akan tetap mencintai mu Romeo " ucap Rin dengan sisa tenaganya

" JULIET… "

Terlambat sudah ,

Juliet sudah mati

_**Suatu saat nanti mungkin Juliet akan terlahir kembali dengan hidup yang lebih bahagia bersama Romeo **_

_**Atau ia akan terlahir kembali sebagai Cinderella .**_

Di pemakaman Rin ,

" Rin , aku aku baru tahu kalau kau mencintaiku Rin , aku minta maaf selama ini tidak memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini " ucap len menyesal

Len menangis tersedu sedu mengingat dimasa – masa Rin masih hidup

_**Juliet yang malang, **_

_**Semoga hidupmu Bahagia di alam sana **_

_**Dan semoga kau dapat terlahir kembali dengan hidup bahagia seperti Cinderella.**_

_**Kini kisah cinta Juliet telah berakhir . **_

Tamat

Kiku : Yap Minna fic ini hanya fic selingan dari ficku yang lain , dan aku janji aku aku akan buat sekuelnya

Sakura : jdi ficmu yang lain akan Hiatus dulu ?

Kiku : So Pasti , karna try out dan UASBD akan menyerang !

Sakura : iya sih dan 2 kata …

REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
